To Far
by BrandieAnime
Summary: When did it go to far? Out of control? It was just child rivalry but now it was just insane. Rated M for smex, SLASHNESS of CarlxBlake Carl and blake
1. Chapter 1

To far

When did it go to far? Out of control? It was just child rivalry but now it was just insane. Two years ago seemed so pure to Carl Foutley. In fourth grade he and his sidekick, Hoodsey Bishop, worry not of how there day was but simple pranks and schemes. They took pride in annoying people and getting a few detentions. Though today was different Carl and hoods were around the age twelve, both known as complete unbelievable _trouble makers_. Frogs in soup seemed positively deadly rather then cute and rude in elementary. Things change. Carl was the one mostly punished but when he was they made sure it was to the full maximum. He hadn't had free time in over a year and a half. Most of his time was spent doing community service and detention. The one thing that changed for the worse was his old rival Blake II Gripling.

No, his schemes never really worked out and the eye ball still belonged Carl's 'dirty fingers'. He was ten by now and sufficiently quite. Carl had guessed that due to his lack of speech he might have garments of plans. Most of his pranks weren't so diabolical and not very noticeable. He'd steal books, homework, and any thing else Carl needed for a necessity. When he did speak to Carl, rarely, his speech was laced with stutters and his face hide behind heaps of blush. Sure Carl and Gripling fought here and there but much had changed.

Hoods and Carl sat in the dog house, hood with his worn out, faded purple coat. Carl with a fluorescent orange community vest. He managed to slip past his principle and fellow students to the dog house with his old friend. Much never happened in this small monster-less infested town. Hoods retreated his hand into the safely of his front pocket pulling out a pink and green taffy. Carl watched in amazement as he ate one after another life a vacuum. Hoods had managed to stay the same in waist in all. No surprise there with his love of sweets. Carl watched one by one, swallowed almost whole.

"Where did you get all that candy anyways?" Carl decided to break the silence and hoods destructive eating. Hoodsey pulled out another, undoing the chalky white paper.

"What? Oh yeah, I got it from the candy shop owner. He was giving out loads to kids walking home today." Hoods stuffed another in his mouth, chewing roughly. After around five pieces later, hood pulled out a slim green taffy with a spider painted on the front. Carl snatched the piece from hoods sticky fingers, studying the label more carefully. Hoodsey whined pulling out another pityingly. Carl took notice that the spider was the exact shape of his own design. He had it dyed into all his shirts. Carefully unwrapping it he smelt the green stickiness. It smelled of oranges and strawberry milkshakes. He expected green maybe red apple but strawberries and oranges? What kind of candy has a spiders on it and had his exact shade of favorite color.

"Now, that I think about it hoods are you talking about Mr. Jenkins? The man who hates children and owns the candy shop?" Irony he knew but this all didn't seem right. Hoods hummed in agreement and smacked on more candy. "Then why was he giving out candy to everyone?"

"He didn't really give out candy to _everyone_ but he stopped my while I was walking and gave me a load of this treasure." Carl thought that this seemed all to suspicious for it to be fate. Pushing the green candy past his lips he thought of the flavor instantly. It felt as if someone had crammed every fruit flavor into the small package. Apple, banana's, cherries, grapes, AND MORE! Ignoring the strange texture he chewed happily. After finishing the delicious substance he took notice to hoodsey stuffing all the papers into his coat.

"Hey Carl, my moms gonna be home anytime soon so I better head home." Hoods mumbled slipping out the small doggy door. Carl tried hard to protest but a sudden sleepiness rushed over him. When was the last time he slept? And why couldn't he move. He felt his head drop and his eyes fall upon a spider print on a crinkly wrapper.


	2. Chapter 2

"_we capture dreamswe capture love in little bottles that sing_

_but we can't bring a note of joy_

_to souls that beg and scream"_

_-vitani999_

CARL'S POV-

I moaned in pain as my head throbbed to the beat of my heart. What Happened? Did I…die? I tried to move my hand to comfort my aching head though my hand wouldn't move. I yanked yet again at my hand to feel cold metal strangle it .Peeking through the crack of my eye my pupil danced across a dimly lit room. My vision blurred as only colors were identified. Maroon? And gold. Very unique and fancy colors. The tips of my fingers traced a sateen bed sheet. So fancy. There were only few places with such class. The Sharden hotel and the Griplings. But what on earth would I be doing at such places? Why couldn't I remember anything after falling asleep in the dog house. Oh, no. I was drugged! What if mass killers devised a plan to abduct me, poison me, and use me for ransom?

Just then as I pondered my thoughts a creaking sound rung through the room. Turning sharply I say a flash of sun as a door to his right opened. Sealing my eyes I began to panic. _Please don't be a mask murder, please be some cruel sick joke!_ Nimble feet gently padded in. The door creaked shut as I heard a sharp lock. My only defense was to play asleep. More footsteps approached seemingly forever. A lit click and a faint light covered my shut eyes. I felt a gentle touch brush against my red bangs, "Carl."

My eyes shot open gasping at my own surprise. The only words my mind could render were, "G-Gripling? What- what the hell?". Standing over me was a fair skinned blond beauty. Blake not Courtney. His platinum hair swooped to the side revealing two bright blue orbs. A smile creped across his features. No, not a smile a smirk. _The bloody bastard!_ If this was one of his schemes then it was his worst yet! Sensitive fingers slide across my face.

"Oh Carl, cant you see that I've won, won this little game we've been playing. What's wrong Carl cant remember?" My face twisted to a disgruntled look. _What did he mean he won? Won what!?_ "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I should have expected you're poor memory would find a way to defeat you. After all you were never the sharpest pupil." Leaving my side he strutted towards a curtained window, flicking at his bangs. "Don't you remember the time under the bridge? The bog bridge?" A sudden tune rung through my head, _Bridge, bridge bog. Is thick as fog. Mud and slug, don't give a fudge. Its always spooky, came back kooky. Go there again, bring a friend._ A rhyme girls in class would sing when someone was daring enough to go. _I used to go there with __Noelle Sussman but I don't see how that has anything to do with-…wait. I REMEMBER! _Gasping silently, I watched Blake turned smiling. "Now do you remember?"

_I sat on a soft patch of grass throwing rocks into the creak underneath the bridge._

"_Carl, quit you're getting my glasses all muddy." sighing I set my handful of rocks to my side. Looking over at Noelle I smiled bitterly. Rolling her eyes she took my hand comfortably. "Carl, you cant blame me."_

"_I know and I'm not mad I'm happy for you. You and Lou Anne well make a wonderful couple." I answered sarcastically. Snorting she pecked me on my check and stood. _

"_I do love you Carl, I really do. Just as a friend though." With that she flipped her brown hair and left. Glaring at the bog I grabbed my remaining rocks and threw them at the innocent murky water. Dots of green slim dotted my face. But I didn't care, I was pissed._

_I heard a rustle of old leaves beside me, but ignored it. I didn't really care who it was. Hearing a humph, I smiled despite myself._

"_Hey, there Blakey- boy.", My fingers began to wrap around some old grass and yang on them to hear a satisfying ripe. Blake made no movement but I could feel his eyes burning through me._

"_Lets…lets make a bet." My eyebrows quirked a little and I threw Blake a quick glance. "Who ever can abduct one another for a whole week first wins a prize." I chuckled lightly._

"_What kind of prize are we talking here?" Blake gently tapped his finger over his chin._

"_Money, respect,…or the eye ball." Smirking I looked Blake in his blue eyes._

"_It's a deal." Blushing he posed triumphally._

"_I'd give up now, you stand no chance." Standing I began to walk away._

"_Yeah, you're a winner, just like how Noelle isn't a lesbian."_

"A whole week understand Foutley?" My face grimaced as Blake's words stung my ears. "And to make matters easier, I brought you're- my prized eye ball. Just to see who wins." Walking over to the nightstand on my right, he tapped the lid of my dearly beloved. The eye circled around the oversized jar, gazing at the surroundings. I yanked my chains in disapproval of him lifting the jar.

"You're sick." I stated bluntly.

"And you're a loser."

"Not yet."

Five minutes after a few argument he left for maybe two to three hours. I couldn't tell without a watch or a clock. All I could notice was the dim light of a half curtained window grow dark. I couldn't stop racing thoughts zooming in and out of my head. _Someone would notice I'm gone. Unless he got a voice impersonator! And what about hoods? Ging? Mumster? Someone out there knows there's something fishy going on! _My thoughts were interrupted by Blake's door swinging open. I glared at a dimly lit form. He yawned stretching out his limp arms. He stood already in his sateen PJ's just looking at the bed. Strutting towards me he leaned close to my face. "Move over." I starred at him questioningly. What did he mean move over? I was fucking chained to a head board! His pale hands snatched mine and pushed them in the opposite direction. The hand cuffs slid with them. To my stupidity my hands were chained to a head board _with_ a pole attached to it. _oooh. _pulling myself the rest of the way I felt a soft warmth cover my mid-lower section. Looking down I saw a thin bed sheet cover me and Blake._ Wait…me __**and**__ Blake?_


End file.
